


Seeds

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [12]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: There was breakfast on the table and a thousand questions in Agatha's mind.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Seeds

There was breakfast on the table, a table that was set for two, even if he stood by the window with a glass on his hand.

“What’s this?” she eyed him, brows up.

“Breakfast,” he declared without turning around.

“I can see that,” she said making a face as she inspected a pomegranate that sat beside another variety of fruit, “Who’s all that for?”

“You need to be properly fed.”

“My diet is fine, Count. What is this about?”

He faced her, expression hidden by the shadows, “Eat, Agatha.”

“Who’s our guest?” she pressed.

“My lawyer will be joining us soon, I thought it would be proper etiquette to offer him breakfast since we’re having him here so early.”

“Since when do you care about etiquette?” her frown deepened.

“Since I was born a nobleman,” he replied, “Do have your breakfast, Zoe’s body doesn’t seem to gain the necessary weight, she always looks too thin.”

“Her body is doing fine,” she declared, yet sat down, picking up a knife and a kiwi, “Why is Renfield coming over?”

Dracula smirked at her, “That would be quite telling, wouldn’t it?”

“The last time I saw a lawyer spend so much time with you, he ended up with skin torn.”

“You spend time with me.”

“I’m not a lawyer and I’m technically untouchable these days.”

“Technically”

She swallowed a slice of her kiwi, “You seemed disturbingly happy. What are you up to?”

“How dare you think ill of me?” his smile was profane, still there was something out of place behind it.

“You look like you’ve just drunk from Rockefeller.”

He frowned, “How do you know I didn’t?”

“You were busy hiding in your castle.”

“I admit it was quite a missed opportunity.”

“Back to the point, Count.”

“I’m afraid I can’t disclose the details just yet.”

“So you do intend to tell me.”

He shook his head, “In due time.”

She had wiped her fingers clean of the kiwi remains and taken one of the pomegranates when the doorbell rang. “Ah, here he is.”

Renfield seemed as surprised as Agatha at the Count’s insistence for him to join them for breakfast.

“How did it go, Frank?” Dracula asked while the man sipped tea.

“Oh!” he grinned, “Everything went accordingly, my lord. The contract has been signed, we only need your signature,” he peeked at Agatha, “then everything will be settle. The place will be free in two weeks.” 

“Do I want to know what the contract is about?” the former nun asked.

The vampire strode towards her, leaned against the table. He sat his glass aside and took the pomegranate from her hand, “I’ve bought a property not far from here.”

“You don’t own enough things?” she questioned, gaze following his hands as he made a show of splitting the red fruit open with his hands alone.

“I believe this will need her signature,” Dracula eyed his lawyer.

“Yes, my Lord,” Frank smiled at Van Helsing.

“My signature?” she frowned.

“Of course, my Lord requested the building to be brought for you.”

She snapped towards the Count, “What have you done?”

Dracula had his eyes on the pomegranate, “Open your hand.”

“Why?”

“Do you want to eat these or not?”

“Will you answer me?”

“Yes, now open your hand.”

She complied, eyes still on him.

“I had money moved to your account. Zoe’s in fact.”

“Is this what you wanted to discuss with her?”

“Yes”

“Why would I want your money for?”

“Being yourself, you wouldn’t. Now, I’ll have you listen to me before we start to argue.”

“So there’s a reason for an argument.”

“Not if you listen to me.”

“You have five minutes.”

“I can do it in one,” he laid three seeds in her hand, “I brought a property in your behalf to be put in your name as a gift--”

She opened her mouth.

“What have I told you?”

Agatha snapped her mouth shut.

“Good. I moved the money to Zoe’s account so you could use it however you wished, the same for the building. You may sell it, donate it, demolish it, whatever you want to do with it. Personally, I would have a proper house built for you and the child, but-- Let me finish. -- I know you won’t want that. The money is yours, the place is yours. You, rather Zoe, own this place here as much as I do, but this doesn’t have to be your only option. I’m giving you both the money and the place as a gift, you may start a convent there, a church, it’s not my concern, I won’t intervene.”

“Why?”

His gaze lingered on her face, he faced Renfield, “Frank, the documents.”

“Yes, my Lord,” the man fumbled his suitcase.

Dracula put three more seeds in her hand, “Call it whatever you like.” He put the fruit away, took his glass, went back to his window.

“Here you go, my Lady,” the lawyer slid the papers and her hand moved almost as if on its own volition.

There was silence, there was nothing. Renfield left before either of them spoke to each other again.

“Why?” she insisted, eyes on her plate where fruit and seeds lay untouched.

He sipped, “I saw you bleeding, crying, asking me to take your life, not as a sacrifice, as a desperate attempt to ease your pain.”

“You fought on battlefields before, I’m sure you’ve had your share of these cases before.”

“I saw the will to fight leave you, Agatha,” he faced her, “The woman who antagonized me for over a century, who crossed the barriers of time to defeat me lost her will to fight, to maintain a life her god claims to be holy. I’ve seen this before, I know how it ends.”

Her brows rose, “Who was she?”

“My first wife, our secondborn died before she could even walk.”

“What happened to your wife?”

“She started losing weight, wouldn’t leave her bedroom, she could sleep through a whole day, and, when she was awake, there didn’t seem to be a person inside her body. The maids found her body after she threw herself off the window one morning.”

“I’m sorry.”

He chuckled without humor, “It was a wonder she survived the birth of the girl, she was a happy little thing, but her body wasn’t strong, neither was the child’s”

“And your firstborn?”

“He got lucky, the maids whispered he had sucked the life out of his mother.”

“Did he?”

“Vampires were rumors to be laughed about at the time. No, he was human as they come, so was I,” he met her eyes, “Eat, Agatha,” he strode towards his bedroom.

“Count.”

“Yes?”

She ate a pomegranate seed, “Thank you, for the gift.”

He nodded and left.


End file.
